30 Worlds Royal Megaforce XXVII-A Choice for Everyone
by William Raymer
Summary: The Enterprise and the "I Choose You" world's Ash and Pikachu must work together to save all Pokemon from Team Rocket and the A.I.C.!
1. Prologue

_30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXVII: "A Choice for Everyone"_

by William "Blissey" Raymer

Based on the Nintendo Co., Ltd. franchise _Pokémon_

Created by Satoshi Tajiri

Inspired in part by the Toho Company, Ltd./PIKACHU PROJECT motion picture

 _Pokémon The Movie: "I Choose You!"_

Written by Shoji Yonemura and Takeshi Shudo

English Adaptation for The Pokémon Company International by James Carter Cathcart and William Flanigan

"Princess Rose" and "Scarlett Warrior" concepts taken from the _Sofia the First_ fanfiction series _The Scarlett Saga_

Created by Ben10Man

 _HISTORIAN'S NOTE: This story takes place in the new timeline established in and shortly after the events of the 2017 motion picture_ Pokémon The Movie: "I Choose You!"

 _Previously on_ 30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce _..._

 _The crew of the_ Enterprise _arrived in the Unaligned World of Fire Emblem on a mission to assist the Kingdom of Aytolis in recovery efforts following a protracted conflict against the Chaos Dragon Velezark, who caused the world's many historical timelines to collide._

 _After meeting the six Fire Emblem Grand Key components and retrieving the Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger and Keisatsu Sentai Patoranger Megaforce Change Keys, William and the Rangers flew into battle on the side of the Aytolisian Royal Guard against the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos._

 _Unfortunately, during the battle,_ Gavan's Glory _was destroyed by the A.I.C.'s action commander, Basco tal Jolokia. Before Basco could land the killing blow on William and the rest of the away team, The Doctor used her TARDIS to rescue the away team. Then, in order to cover their escape, Basco's minion Sally attacked Basco._

 _In doing so, Sally revealed itself as Princess Rose, who with William and The Doctor, traveled to the Gallifreyian Black Hole Shipyards to pick up a new ship for William—the most advanced TARDIS ever constructed._

 _PROLOGUE_

 _World of Sofia the First_

 _Kingdom of Cinnabar_

 _Aboard TARDIS designated_ Gavan's Glory II

 _Landed at Cinnabar Royal Castle Landing Pad_

He needed some privacy, that was for certain. So, King William of the Kingdom of Cinnabar had retreated to his private extra-dimensional sanctuary aboard _Gavan's Glory II_ , a TARDIS time ship he, his aunt Rose Katarina Felchenerow and the time traveler known as The Doctor, "liberated" from the Black Hole Shipyards that once belonged to The Doctor's lost home planet of Gallifrey.

In the control room, William was working on some additional cosmetic upgrades when the telepathic link with the craft's systems entered his mind. " _Grand Shield, Grand Pioneer is outside and asking to be let in,_ " it said.

William smiled and snapped his fingers. The doors onto _Gavan's Glory II_ opened to reveal William's wife, Queen Sofia. "What's up, Sofia?" William said. "The _Enterprise_ just signaled. We have a mission," Sofia said.

"Very well," William said. "Have the members of the King's Hand been notified?" "They should be here at any moment," Sofia said. The mind link returned: " _Grand Shield, six individuals are requesting permission to enter._ "

On one of the display screens that ringed the central control pedestal, William could see the six members of the King's Hand, his personal guard corps, at the entrance to the ship. " _Let them in_ ," William thought. The doors into the TARDIS control room slid open to reveal the six members of the King's Hand. "Sofia, set course to rendezvous with the _Enterprise_ and show the others how to use the controls," William said. "I need to speak to Uma."

"Yes, William," Sofia said. "Follow me, you guys." William took one of the King's Hand members up to the second level of the control room.

"Uma, I have been very impressed with your work as a member of the King's Hand and with the reports given to me by King Benjamin and his councilors," William said. "As a result of this, I can feel confident enough to give you this."

William handed Uma a personal display device. On its screen read:

 _\_

 _Whereas Uma, Daughter of Ursula of the World of Descendants, has been declared to have served her sentence to the satisfaction of all concerned;_

 _Whereas Uma has served as a member of the Scarlett Army with honor and distinction, having been wounded in battle with the Army of Inter-universal Chaos in the Battle of Avalor Castle;_

 _and whereas Uma has shown a complete grasp of humanity and its many eccentricities,_

 _I, William III, King of Cinnabar, do hereby commute the sentence of Uma and declare her a_

 _free citizen of the Kingdom of Cinnabar with all the rights, privileges and responsibilities thereto._

"I don't know what to say, Your Majesty," Uma said, tears starting to roll down her face. "Well, for one thing, you can say 'Thank you,'" William said. "Well, I can do you one better," Uma said. "I hope you won't think me impertinent for doing this."

Uma set the p.a.d. down on a nearby stool and leaned in to hug William. "Now, Miss Uma, get down there and take your place," William said when the hug broke. "You've earned it."

Uma saluted William, picked up the p.a.d. and moved down to join her fellow King's Hand members. William smiled as he watched Uma show the proclamation to the other members of the Hand. William hoped that whatever mission awaited them on the _Enterprise_ , he hoped that his friends and allies would come through for everyone.

 _::TBC::_


	2. Chapter 1

_30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXVII: "A Choice for Everyone"_

 _CHAPTER ONE_

 _Unaligned World of Pokémon_

 _Safari Zone_

 _Outside Fuchsia City, Kanto Region_

Ash Ketchum had been traveling alone, and he liked it. Alone, that is, except for the Pokémon who walked beside him up to the gate of the Safari Zone. "Are you ready, Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu, Ash's friend and partner, smiled. _"Pika-pi, Pikachu!_ " he said.

Ash smiled too as he walked into the reception area. A man stood behind the reception counter. "Welcome to the Safari Zone, young man," he said. "I am Kaiser, head warden." "And I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town," Ash said. He leaned down and picked up Pikachu, placing him on the desk. "This is my partner, Pikachu."

" _Pikachu!_ " Pikachu said. "Nice to meet you in person, Ash and Pikachu," Kaiser said. "I saw your run at the Indigo League on TV. Even though you didn't win, you sure gave it one heck of a go." "Thank you," Ash said.

"Is this your first time here?" Kaiser asked. "Yeah," Ash said. "Well then, you'll need this," Kaiser said, handing Ash a silver tube. "This device is a Safari Ball dispenser. It has been specially prepared to dispense 30 Safari Balls. It will also tell you how many you have left after each ball is dispensed."

"What happens when I run out?" Ash said as he clipped the dispenser to his belt. "A signal will be sent here, letting me know," Kaiser said. "A vehicle will be dispatched to your location to pick you up and bring you back here. You can also press this button..." Kaiser pointed to a red button on the side of the dispenser. "...to abort your run with Safari Balls remaining. I will then send the vehicle to pick you up."

"Sounds great," Ash said. "Of course, any Pokémon you catch are yours to keep, however, any over the six Pokémon limit will need to be transported to your Pokémon professor," Kaiser said. "I assume your professor is Samuel Oak?"

"Yeah," Ash said. Kaiser tapped a string of commands into the computer terminal he stood next to. "All set, Ash. Good luck," Kaiser said. "Thanks," Ash said before picking Pikachu up and putting him back on the ground. Pikachu then followed Ash out into the first sector.

Ash had not captured any Pokémon at all, and to add insult to injury, he only had one Safari Ball left. "I guess it just isn't my day, eh, Pikachu?" Ash asked. Pikachu simply nodded, not wanting to discourage his friend.

Suddenly, Ash heard a rustling in a nearby bush. Ash watched as a pink egg shape rose from the bush. "Pikachu, look! It's a Chansey!" Ash whispered, not wanting to scare the Chansey off. " _Pika!_ " Pikachu responded in kind, yet with awe in his voice.

Ash carefully made his way up to the Chansey and handed her some food. "Here you go," Ash said. Chansey smiled at Ash's act of kindness. As soon as Chansey had finished the food, Ash pushed the Safari Ball's dispenser button. " _You have no more Safari Balls available. A recovery vehicle will arrive in your sector in five minutes. Please stay where you are,_ " the dispenser said.

"Here goes nothing," Ash said before he threw the Safari Ball at the Chansey. As soon as it made contact, the Chansey dissolved into red light and flew into the Safari Ball. Then, after the Ball hit the ground, it began to shake—its red capture ident light glowing. Finally, the ball fell still and the light went out, signifying a successful capture.

"I can't believe it, Pikachu," Ash said as he picked up the now-occupied Safari Ball. "I actually caught a Chansey!" " _PI-PIKACHU!_ " Pikachu said excitedly.

A few minutes later, the recovery vehicle arrived at the front gate. Ash and Pikachu got off the vehicle and made their way up to the front desk, where Kaiser waited. "I'm sorry you got only one Pokémon," he said.

"I'm not," Ash said, handing the Safari Ball to Kaiser for him to examine. "Let's see what you got," Kaiser said before opening the Safari Ball. Chansey appeared from the red light. "Ah, a Chansey...and a Shiny one to boot!" Kaiser said.

"A Shiny?" Ash said. "Look at this screen," Kaiser said, tapping a few keys on his computer keyboard. An image appeared on the screen behind Kaiser. "This is a typical Chansey, like you would see at a Pokémon Center working with a Nurse Joy," Kaiser said. He tapped a few more keys. "And this is the Chansey you just caught, Ash," Kaiser added. The image of Ash's new Chansey appeared alongside the regular Chansey.

"Shiny Pokémon are just about as rare as them so-called 'Legendary Pokémon,'" Kaiser said. "So if you've captured one, you're just about as lucky as they come." "And that's what I want to name it," Ash said. "Lucky."

"Very well," Kaiser said, handing the Safari Ball back to Ash. "Welcome to the family, Lucky," Ash said. " _Chansey Chansey!_ " Lucky said before Ash recalled her to the Safari Ball. "Have a safe journey," Kaiser said. "Thanks," Ash said. " _Pikachu!_ " Pikachu added as Ash clipped Lucky's Safari Ball to his belt and left the Safari Zone, Pikachu following Ash right behind him.

High above the Safari Zone, the _Dimensional Defense Vessel Enterprise_ exited a dimensional fold and entered standard orbit of the planet. On the _Enterprise_ 's Bridge, Crown Princess Elena of Avalor sat in the command chair as the woman seated at the helm turned to face her.

"Standard orbit achieved, Elena," she said. "Thank you, Patricia," Elena said. Patricia Morrison turned back to face her panel. "Bridge to Mal. We've achieved standard orbit of the Unaligned World of Pokémon," Elena said. " _On my way, Elena,_ " Princess Consort Mal of Auradon said.

At the Tactical console, Sergeant Tamora Calhoun reported, "Second dimensional fold opening, Your Highness." "On screen, Sergeant," Elena said.

On the viewscreen, _Gavan's Glory II_ exited a dimensional fold. " _Gavan's Glory II_ is hailing us," Calhoun said. "On screen," Elena said. The control room appeared on the viewscreen. " _Elena, this is King William on_ Gavan's Glory II _, requesting permission to land,_ " William said.

"Permission granted, Your Majesty," Elena said. William nodded before the viewscreen switched back to an exterior shot of _Gavan's Glory II_ angling for a landing on the _Enterprise_ 's main shuttle landing facility.

 _::TBC::_


	3. Chapter 2

_30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXVII: "A Choice for Everyone"_

 _CHAPTER TWO_

 _Unaligned World of Pokémon_

 _Viridian City, Kanto Region_

 _Outside Viridian City Pokémon Center_

 _One Week After Ash Ketchum's Capture of the Chansey Known as "Lucky"_

Night was falling on Viridian City as the away team from the _Enterprise_ and the members of the King's Hand disembarked from _Gavan's Glory II_ , which William, using its chameleon circuit, had disguised as a statue of a Pokémon called Kangaskhan.

"Remember, everyone, we're a group of Pokémon Protection Agency officers working with the local Officer Jenny and her team to stop Team Rocket. Under _no circumstances_ will you divulge any information on the A.I.C. unless I give the order. Is that understood?" William asked.

The away team and King's Hand members nodded their agreement with William's order. "All right then," William said. "Let's go in and find out where Officer Jenny is." The members of the two teams nodded and followed William into the Pokémon Center.

As the two teams walked into the Pokémon Center, Ash was on a videophone, talking to his mother, Delia. "Hello, Mom. Sorry it took me a while to get here from Fuschia City," Ash said. " _That's all right,_ " Delia said. " _Did you visit the Safari Zone?_ "

"Yeah, but I only caught one Pokémon," Ash said, holding up his Safari Ball. " _Which one?_ " Delia asked. "I'll show you when I get home tomorrow," Ash said. "I'm gonna get some shut-eye here at the Pokémon Center in Viridian City, then come home tomorrow around lunch time. Night, Mom."

" _See you tomorrow, kid,_ " Delia said before she disconnected the phone call. Ash sat, staring at the test pattern on the videophone screen, for a moment before a chime sounded. Ash made his way to the reception desk, where the Center's Nurse Joy and her Chansey attendant approached. The Chansey held a tray, on which rested Pikachu and four of Ash's six Pokéballs (the fifth being the one Lucky was in and the sixth being Pikachu's original Poké Ball, which Ash kept on his belt at all times since Pikachu did not like being called into it).

"Ash, your Pokémon are ready to go," Nurse Joy said. " _Chansey Chansey,_ " Nurse Joy's Chansey said. "Thank you," Ash said. "Feeling better, Pikachu?" " _Pikachu! Pika-Pika!_ " Pikachu said. "Glad to hear it," Ash said before patting Pikachu on the head.

As Ash turned to head to the Pokémon Center's visitor's quarters, Nurse Joy turned and saw William and his team approach. "Can I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Hello, ma'am," William said. "I'm Lieutenant William Evans, Pokémon Protection Agency, Cerulean City Unit." William held up an E.R.I.N.-fabricated identification card, which identified William's cover persona as the head of the Cerulean City division of a governmental organization dedicated to defending all decent Pokémon trainers and their hard-earned Pokémon.

"What brings you all the way out here from Cerulean City?" Nurse Joy asked. "Important business," William said as he replaced his identification card in his wallet. "We're looking for a Pokémon trainer who recently encountered the Legendary Pokémon Ho-Oh, Suicune and Entei."

Ash stopped when he heard William mention those three specific Pokémon. "Pikachu, do you think they may mean me?" Ash said. " _Pikachu!_ " Pikachu said. "He's right, you know," William said. Ash and Pikachu wheeled around to see William and his team.

"Mr. Ash Ketchum?" William said. "You can understand Pikachu?" Ash said. "Yes, we can," William said, gesturing for Sofia to join him. "These amulets around our necks are made from jewels called Soul Dews," Sofia said. "These jewels—thought to be the crystallized essences of the legendary Pokémon Latios and Latias at the moment of their passage to the next world—allow the bearer to speak to and understand all non-human life forms, such as Pokémon."

"Is that so?" a voice called out. William looked down at Ash's Pikachu. "Yes, it is, Pikachu," William said as he reached down to pick up Pikachu. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Pikachu said before letting out a powerful Thunderbolt attack that coursed throughout William's body. The power of the blast sent William to the ground.

"William! Are you all right?" Sofia asked, helping the singed-but-otherwise-all-right William back to his feet. "Nothing I can't handle, Sofia," William said. "I'm sorry my Pikachu did that to you, sir," Ash said. "Apologize to the man, Pikachu!"

"I'm sorry," Pikachu said, chagrined by his actions. "I'm not used to anyone other than Ash picking me up like that." "It's all right, Pikachu," William said. "My name is William Evans, and I'm the head of the Pokémon Protective Agency's unit based out of Cerulean City. We've been looking for the most elite Pokémon trainers in the world to help protect all Pokémon from evil."

"Then what do you want _me_ for?" Ash said. "I was eliminated from the Indigo League tournament in the semi-finals!" "That may be so, but being an elite is not just determined by success or failure in competition," Sofia said. "It is also determined by the trainer and Pokémon's inner strength, which is determined by actions off the battlefield."

"Which brings us to why we've been looking for you," William said as Ash began to clip his Pokéballs back to his belt. "Your recent actions against Team Rocket and Cross have proved that you have what it takes to be a Pokémon Master someday, which is why we need you for an important mission."

"What kind of a mission?" Pikachu asked. "Pikachu was asking what kind of a mission we need you for," William said. "We'll explain tomorrow morning while we escort you back to Pallet Town."

And so, the next morning, William and Sofia met Ash and Pikachu in the lobby of the Pokémon Center. "All right, we're here. What's the mission you need me for?" Ash asked as he, Pikachu, William and Sofia exited the Pokémon Center, where the rest of William's team were waiting.

"Here's the story," William said. "Team Rocket has joined forces with a group calling itself the Army of Inter-Universal Chaos. This group has, for many years now, threatened the many dimensions that exist in this universe. I, King William of Cinnabar, am tasked with defeating them alongside the crew of the _DDV Enterprise_ , a ship orbiting this planet. In this dimension, the A.I.C. and Team Rocket are seeking the unlawful capture of all Pokémon for their own use."

"Each dimension we've visited so far has possessed a person or entity that, when they are combined with their counterparts from the other dimensions, will form the only power that will destroy the A.I.C. once and for all," Sofia continued. "You, Ash, and you, Pikachu, are the entity from this world that fits the description of the Pokémon Key."

"I see," Ash said. "Up to us to save the world again, eh, Pikachu?" Pikachu smiled at Ash. "I guess so, Ash," he said. Ash looked at William. "We're in," Ash said. "All right," William said. "As soon as we discuss the matter with your mother and Professor Oak, we'll get back to _Gavan's Glory II_."

"King William, if we are going to join your team, there must be some show of good faith," Ash said. "What do you suggest?" William said. Pikachu watched, stunned, as Ash reached for the Safari Ball holding Lucky. "I want you to have this," Ash said, opening the Safari Ball.

" _Chansey!_ " Lucky said. "Lucky, this is King William. He's gonna be your new trainer," Ash said. "I know I just caught you a short time ago, but I feel that he will be a better fit for you as a trainer than I." Ash handed William Lucky's Safari Ball.

Lucky turned to face William. "If Ash thinks you'll be a better trainer for me than he would be, I understand," Lucky said. "Ash, I cannot accept this..." William started to say. "I insist," Ash said. "After all, you need all the help you can get to save us."

"All right, then," William said before holding up the Safari Ball. "Lucky, return!" Lucky smiled at William before dissolving in red light and returning to the Safari Ball. As William placed the Safari Ball alongside four Pokéballs on his utility belt, he looked at Ash. "You're a kind young man, Mr. Ketchum," William said.

 _::TBC::_


	4. Chapter 3

_30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXVII: "A Choice for Everyone"_

 _CHAPTER THREE_

As William and his team led Ash and Pikachu into Pallet Town, Ash gestured to a house nearby. "That's my mom's house," Ash said. "Mom, I'm home!" "Ash, before you go in, your mother cannot know who we really are," William said as Ash and Pikachu turned back to face him. "As far as she is concerned, we are merely recruiting you into the P.P.A.," William continued.

"We understand," Ash said. "Yeah, we do," Pikachu said. The door opened, revealing Delia. "Oh, Ash, you made it home!" Delia said before hugging Ash and patting Pikachu on the head. "Mom, this is Lieutenant Evans of the Pokémon Protection Agency," Ash said, gesturing to William.

"Mrs. Ketchum, it's a pleasure to meet you in person," William said as Sofia walked up behind him. "May we come in?" "Sure. Please do," Delia said. William turned to the King's Hand and the other members of the away team. "Form a security perimeter around the house," William commanded.

The away team and the King's Hand formed the ordered perimeter as William and Sofia walked in. "This is a fine place you have here, Mrs. Ketchum," Sofia said. "Thank you..." Delia started. "Ariel Evans," Sofia said. "I'm Bill's second-in-command and his wife," Sofia said.

"Would you guys like some refreshments?" Delia asked. "Appreciate it," William said. "Mimey?" Delia called out. " _Mime Mime!_ " a Pokémon's voice called out. "A pitcher of Oran berry juice and five glasses with ice," Delia said. " _Mime Mime!_ "

A Pokémon walked into the room, holding the requested drinks. "So, what does the P.P.A. want with Ash?" Delia said. "We're investigating a plot by Team Rocket to steal all Pokémon for their own personal use," William said. "We're recruiting the best trainers from around the Kanto Region to work with us. Since Ash is a minor, we feel it is best to ask for your permission to make Ash an agent of the P.P.A.," Sofia said.

As the Pokémon handed William his glass of Oran berry juice, William smiled at him. "Thanks, Mr. Mime," William said. "You're welcome," the Mr. Mime that Delia called "Mimey" said. "You want my son to be a secret agent?" Delia asked.

"Not in the traditional sense, ma'am," William said. "The P.P.A. is sanctioned by all seven Pokémon League governing councils, so we are an official law-enforcement agency with all appropriate and applicable powers and duties."

"I see," Delia said. "Ash, if I agree to let you join the P.P.A., will you obey Lieutenant Evans' every command?" "Yes, Mom," Ash said. "Very well," William said before activating his communicator. "Uma, would you come in here please?"

Uma walked in and saluted William. "Yes, Lieutenant?" she said. "Would you be so kind as to act as a witness for a agent's swearing-in ceremony?" William said. "Aye, sir," Uma said as Sofia withdrew a book from the satchel on her shoulder.

"Place your right hand on the book, raise your right hand and repeat after me," William said.

" _I, Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, do solemnly swear..._ "

" _I, Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, do solemnly swear..._ "

" _...to support and defend the rights of all law-abiding Pok_ _é_ _mon trainers..._ "

" _...to support and defend the rights of all law-abiding Pok_ _é_ _mon trainers..._ "

" _...against all enemies foreign and domestic..._ "

" _...against all enemies foreign and domestic..._ "

"... _and bear true faith and allegiance to the same._ "

" _...and bear true faith and allegiance to the same._ "

" _I make this declaration freely..._ "

" _I make this declaration freely..._ "

" _...without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion._ "

" _...without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion._ "

" _I swear on the lives of all Pok_ _é_ _mon in this world..._ "

" _I swear on the lives of all Pok_ _é_ _mon in this world..._ "

" _...to use their abilities and power for all ends that are good and pure..._ "

" _...to use their abilities and power for all ends that are good and pure..._ "

" _...so help me, God._ "

" _...so help me, God._ "

Satisfied that Ash had sworn the oath to the degree required, William extended his hand. "Congratulations and welcome to the P.P.A., Agent Ketchum," he said. "Thank you, sir," Ash said before shaking William's and Sofia's hand.

A couple of hours later, William presented Ash with his own P.P.A. identification badge. "By the way, Ash, what Pokémon did you catch in the Safari Zone?" Delia asked.

William held up the Safari Ball. "Ash decided that the Pokémon he caught was not appropriate for his team, so he gave it to me," William said before opening the Ball. Lucky resolved from the white light. "A Chansey?!" Delia said. "Ash, you're so kind to give Lieutenant Evans that Chansey."

"Thanks, Mom," Ash said. "Well, Mrs. Ketchum, thank you for your hospitality, but we really must be going now," William said before recalling Lucky. "We gotta get back to Viridian City for our flight back to Celadon City."

"Be safe, my son," Delia said before Ash, William, Sofia and Uma left the house.

A few hours later, the away team, King's Hand, Ash and Pikachu were back at the Viridian City Pokémon Center, standing in front of the "Kangaskhan statue." " _We're ready,_ " William thought. A section of the base of the "statue" opened to reveal the control room of _Gavan's Glory II_. "Go on in, guys," William said.

Ash and Pikachu stared in amazement as they took in the enormous control room. As they did, the King's Hand members took their positions at the central control pedestal. "Uma, set course to rendezvous with the _Enterprise_ ," William said.

"Aye, sir," Uma said. "Course set." William threw the levers forward. Ash and Pikachu shared an excited look as the wheezing and whirring of the engines began.

 _::TBC::_


	5. Chapter 4

_30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXVII: "A Choice for Everyone"_

 _CHAPTER FOUR_

As soon as his instruments told William that _Gavan's Glory II_ had completed re-materialization, he turned to Ash and Pikachu. "Guys, you're about to become part of something even bigger that the world you know," William said.

"Your Majesty, you don't have to sell us," Ash said. "We both know what the stakes are." Pikachu nodded. "Then..." William said before snapping his fingers, causing the doors off _Gavan's Glory II_ to open. "Welcome to the _DDV Enterprise_."

Ash and Pikachu took their first steps onto the deck of the _Enterprise_ , where Zenon waited. "Ash, this is Ensign Zenon Kar. She'll escort you and Pikachu to Sickbay. It is standard procedure for new crewmembers to receive a full examination before being assigned quarters and a duty station," William said. "Zenon, these are Ash Ketchum and Pikachu. Treat them well."

"Yes, William," Zenon said. "This way, please." Ash and Pikachu followed Zenon out of the landing bay. "I'll stop by Sickbay myself later to give Lucky a checkup," William said after turning to Sofia. "It's gonna be interesting having Ash and Pikachu on board."

"That is for certain," Sofia said before following William out of the landing bay.

In _Enterprise_ 's Sickbay, Doctor Joanne McStuffins—or "Doc"—turned in her chair to see Zenon lead Ash and Pikachu into Sickbay. "Hello, Zenon," Doc said. "These must be the new crewmembers that King William told me about."

"Yes, Doc," Zenon said. "These are Ash Ketchum and Pikachu. Guys, this is Doctor McStuffins, the _Enterprise_ 's chief medical officer. She'll give you both a once-over."

"Welcome aboard, you two," Doc said. "E.R.I.N., activate the Emergency Pokémon Medical Holographic Program." A hologram of a Nurse Joy appeared in Doc's office. "Please state the nature of the medical emergency," the holographic Nurse Joy said.

"Nurse Joy, this is Pikachu. I want you to give him a full examination while I handle his trainer's," Doc said. "Yes, Doctor McStuffins," the holo-Nurse Joy said. "This way please, Pikachu." " _Pikachu!_ " Pikachu said before following the holographic Nurse Joy into an examination room.

An hour later, William and Sofia were settling down for dinner when Doc's voice came on the comm. " _Doc McStuffins to King William_ ," she said. "Go ahead, Doc," William said. " _William, Ash and Pikachu are in perfect health,_ " Doc said. "All right," William said. "King William to Ensign Kar. Please report to Sickbay and show Ash and Pikachu to their quarters." " _Yes, sir,_ " Zenon said.

A couple of hours later, William was escorting Ash and Pikachu on a tour of the ship when the ship's Tactical Alert sirens began to blare. " _Tactical Alert! All crew to battle stations! King William, Mr. Ketchum, Pikachu, to the Bridge!_ " Princess Consort Mal said. "On our way, Mal!" William said. Ash and Pikachu followed William into a nearby turbolift.

On the Bridge, Mal stood from the command chair as the turbolift doors opened, revealing William, Ash and Pikachu. "Report," William commanded.

"We received a distress call from the office of the Pokémon Transfer System's inventor, Bill," Mal said. "It said something about Team Rocket, but before we could get any more out of the signal, it became jammed at the source."

At her science station, Beatrice "Tris" Prior reported, "William, I'm picking up an unknown energy signature blocking the transfers from correctly being carried out. It is as if something or someone is preventing the Pokémon from reaching their required destinations."

"Rangers, King's Hand members, report to _Gavan's Glory II_. Tris, you have the Bridge!" William said. William, Ash and Pikachu got in one turbolift, while the other Rangers left through another turbolift.

In the electronic world of the Pokémon Transfer System, a young woman with long red hair watched as A.I.C. soldiers loaded Pokéballs into a waiting TARDIS-like craft. "Missy sure provided us with one heck of a ship," she said.

The boy with short blue hair standing next to her smiled as he pulled a single red rose from the pocket of his own suit. "You're right, Jessie," the boy said before taking a sniff of the rose. Before Jessie or the boy could say anything more, the ship that the A.I.C. soldiers were loading the Pokéballs into suddenly exploded, sending Pokéballs flying everywhere.

"What the hell just happened?" Jessie said. "You should know, Jessie," a voice called out. Jessie and the boy turned around and saw Ash and Pikachu. "What are you doing here, twerp?" Jessie said. "Our job," another voice called out.

Jessie and the boy looked over to see Uma and the members of the King's Hand. "Shit! That's the King's Hand!" Jessie said. "Let's get out of here!" "How?" the boy said. "They destroyed our ship!" "That's true," yet another voice called out.

Jessie and the boy looked over and saw William, Sofia, Mal, Sito Jaxa, Chad Danforth, Lennier and Princess Rose. "You can hitch a ride with us...but you'd have to be our prisoners, of course," William said.

"Never," the boy said as he reached for a Pokéball on the belt around his waist. "Weezing, go!" A purple-colored Pokémon with two heads and leaking gas appeared. " _Weezing!_ " Jessie threw a Pokéball of her own. "Arbok, go!"

A purple snake Pokémon appeared from the white light. " _Arbok!_ " Ash gestured to Pikachu. "Pikachu, you know what to do!" Ash said. "Got ya!" Pikachu said as he rushed into the fray.

William then pulled three Pokéballs from his belt and threw them into the air. "Xerneas, Zygarde, Lucky, let's go to work!" William said. The Pokémon William summoned appeared from his Pokéballs. William saw the astonished look on Ash's face when he saw the two Pokémon he had never seen before.

"Focus on the battle, Ash!" William said. Ash nodded, then returned his attention to Jessie and the blue-haired boy.

 _::TBC::_

 _Author's Note: The Xerneas and Zygarde used by William in this story were the May 2018 and June 2018 event Legendary Pokémon given away to owners of_ Pokémon Sun _,_ Moon _,_ Ultra Sun _and_ Ultra Moon _. For information on the capabilities of these Pokémon, visit the web page accessible through the "Serebii: List of 2018 event_ Pokémon _" link in my profile on this site._


	6. Chapter 5

_30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXVII: "A Choice for Everyone"_

 _CHAPTER FIVE_

As the battle between the team from the _Enterprise_ and Team Rocket continued, William could hear a whirring and whooshing sound approaching their position. "What's that?" Pikachu asked, pointing at something that was fast approaching their position.

"Oh, my god," William said as he recognized the object approaching them. It looked like an X-Wing starfighter from the World of Star Wars, but it had what appeared to be hypodermic needles on the tips of its wings. "It's an anti-virus program!"

Ash looked at William with a confused expression on his face. "You mean that someone on the outside thinks we're a computer virus?!" Ash said. "You got it," William said. "Get everyone onto _Gavan's Glory II_ now—even Team Rocket! We'll finish this battle back in the real world!"

The Rangers, the King's Hand, Ash, Pikachu and Team Rocket quickly got onto _Gavan's Glory II_. Moments before the anti-virus program would have eradicated them, William activated the engines, causing the ship to disappear.

Back in the real world—or at least, the real world as known to the people of the Unaligned World of Pokémon, _Gavan's Glory II_ resolved and the battle between the two teams resumed. William watched as Weezing approached Lucky. "Lucky, use Seismic Toss on Weezing!" William commanded.

"Will do," Lucky said before turning her attention back to Weezing. Lucky jumped up into the air, grabbed Weezing and began to spin at ferocious speed. Finally, Lucky threw Weezing to the ground with tremendous force. A crater formed in the ground from Weezing's impact with the ground. A swirly pattern formed in Weezing's eyes.

A voice from nearby caught Jessie and the blue-haired boy's attention. "Jessie! James! The balloon's ready! Let's get out of here before Officer Jenny or the rest of the Scarlett Army show up!" it said. William looked over and saw a cat-likePokémon gesturing to Jessie and James from the basket of a hot-air balloon which looked like the Pokémon.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt..." Ash ordered. "Zygarde, use Thousand Arrows..." William ordered. "...on the balloon!" William and Ash finished.

Pikachu sent out a powerful bolt of lightning which combined with the arrows of energy sent out by Zygarde, forming a giant explosion which sent Jessie, James, Arbok, Weezing and the cat Pokémon flying into the sky. As they disappeared, Jessie, James and the cat Pokémon called out, "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" A glint of light in the sky formed where Team Rocket disappeared from sight.

 _Ship's Log, Mission Date 1,263, Princess Consort Mal recording._

 _After final goodbyes to his mother in Pallet Town, Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu have officially registered as crew-members here on the_ Enterprise _. With Team Rocket out of the picture—at least for now—we can move on to the next world._

William, Sofia and Mal watched as Ash and Pikachu—both in Scarlett Army uniforms, with Ash still wearing his trademark official Kanto Pokémon League hat—walked onto the Bridge. "Ash Ketchum and Pikachu, reporting for duty, Princess Consort," Ash said. "That's right!" Pikachu said, saluting William and Mal.

"Take your stations," Mal said. Ash and Pikachu nodded. Ash sat at the communications station, Pikachu climbing onto Ash's shoulder. "All stations report ready for departure, Lady Mal," Sito said.

"Very well," Mal said. "Batou, set the deviator for Challenger Base for rest and resupply. Then, prepare a course for the Unaligned World of Cobra Kai." William shot a look at Mal. "The...what?" William said.

"It was previously designated as the Unaligned World of Karate Kid 1984, but the world's re-designation as the Unaligned World of Cobra Kai was Scarlett's last official act before her death," Rose said from the Tactical station. "Ah," William said. "I see."

"Course set, Lady Mal," Batou said. "Execute," Mal said. Ash watched on the viewscreen as the Unaligned World of Pokémon began to recede, then finally disappear altogether as the _Enterprise_ entered a dimensional fold.

He then reached down and smiled at Pikachu. "Ol' buddy, are you ready for another adventure?" Ash asked.

" _Pikachu!_ " Pikachu said with a determined smile on his face. William watched the exchange, then realized something.

"Sofia, come with me," William said. Sofia and William left the Bridge and made their way to their guest quarters. "Sofia, I just remembered something," William said. "I forgot our one-month wedding anniversary."

"I'm sure you'll make it up to me somehow," Sofia said. William smiled. "I'm sure I will," William said.

 _To be continued in_

30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode XXVIII: "Fang of the Cobra"


End file.
